Gracefulness
by taylorromance
Summary: Sonic didn't think she had it in her. When they first laid eyes on each other she was working in a bakery with her friends and now... she's his partner in saving the world. It was all because of Tails, pressuring him to getting a new sidekick. He hated everything about her...the attitude, ego, and smart sarcasm, yet she was intoxicating to him...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a NEW side story I will be completing (Of course it's another Sonamy!) I hope you enjoy the story... So in this story, the gang is older. Knuckles and Rouge is married with a daughter, I created named Kiera.**

_**Chapter 1: Creamer Bakery**_

Sonic rolled into a spinball, leaving a blue streak behind him as he attacked the giant robot. Eggman was cursing every word in the book at seeing Sonic destroying his machine. This machine was just like the others. A red and black, largely built mechanic that was the villan's pride and joy. Sonic crashed into the metal, leaving his head dazed. ''That's going to leave a mark.'' He muttered. He clumsly got back up and pointed at the huge machine. ''You can't get rid of me that easily, you piece of rubbish!'' Upon saying this, Sonic dashed around the huge machine a few times. The machine tried to find the blue blur but missed every time. Sonic finally stopped with a large rope in his hand. He ran over to a large tree, climbed up and wrapped the rope around a large branch.

''What are you doing, blue loser?'' Eggman sat in his flying car, confused. He hate the blue hedgehog's gutts but somehow Sonic always seemed to impress Eggman. He was a challenge, that was for sure, but Sonic knew Eggman would never be a challenge if he always won every battle.

Sonic ignored Eggman's question and dashed back to the large object. The machine took notice of the blue hedgehog and tried to grab him, but Sonic quickly moved out the way. ''Eggman, if you ever want to win,'' Sonic wanted to laugh. ''You should create robots faster than myself.'' He dodged another attack.

''Are you joking!'' Eggman stood up. ''I hate jokes!''

''You must hate yourself a lot.'' Sonic smirked before spinning in the air and clucking the large machine. The machine stumbled back, but regained its strength. Sonic saw this as a chance to use the rope. He ran back over to the tree, grabbed the other end piece of the rope and ran around in circles of the large object. The robot was greatly confused at what was happening, if it thought at all.

Eggman was astounded. ''Stop it!'' He shouted at the blue blur. ''You stop it this instance!'' Sonic stopped spinning in cirlces once the robot was successly tied up. ''Sonic I'm going to come down there and-'' His mouth was agaped when he saw Sonic climbed back up into the tree, untied the end piece of the rope, making the robot fall of into the distance in the ocean. ''This is why we don't fight by water.'' Eggman face-palmed.

Sonic gave the overweight doctor a thumbs up. ''It was an okay fight.'' He winked. ''Could had been better.'' He strutted off, leaving Eggman to mourn over his large machine.

* * *

><p>Tails was reading an AD while waiting for Sonic to return. Even though Tails wanted to help Sonic, the X-Tornado been out of energy, so he had to fix the problems while Sonic went to work. He was ashamed that he couldn't help his brother with the fight, but at the same time he was estactic to get a break from fighting all the time.<p>

This AD gave him an idea but he didn't want Sonic to think otherwise. When it came to making decisions, Sonic always had to turn the tables and think of the possible bad reasons. They fought over a lot of silly things, now that Tails thought about it. ''He's just being...Sonic.'' Tails chuckled and looked up to see Sonic walking up to the X-Tornado.

''How was the fight?''

''Nothing's ever going to change with that Eggfaced doctor.'' Sonic said, as he jumped on the wing of the and relaxed. Tails set the AD down and started the plane. ''Are we still meeting up with Knuckles at the Creamers Bakery?''

Sonic lazily opened one eye. He shrugged. ''Why not? Nothing else to do.''

''Knuckles probably will be bringing little Kiera with him.'' Tails told Sonic.

Sonic thought about the little bat-enchidna. She was red like her father, but had wings on her back. She was adorable and Knuckles was extremely over-protective of her. Sonic never thought of marriage or kids for that fact. He didn't want to settle down any time soon, but he was close to the little brat at times. She had a temper like her mother though if she couldn't get her. He smiled. ''Kiera is adorable.''

Tails agreed. ''Yeah, she is something.''

For the rest of the ride, they were quiet. Sonic enjoyed the wind making his quills dance in the air. He was content to be where he was. Tails, on the other hand, thought about the AD he thought it would be a good idea for Sonic to be looking for a new sidekick. Tails, although he loved being Sonic's sidekick, he had more things on his mind. He was still focusing on creating new gadgets to keep Sonic safe in battle. He was also busy with building ships and rockets incase they had to fight out in space. The AD would be good for both of them. It may change their lives with a new member moving in, but they could a least try the idea.

''Do you have homework, Ke?''

''No.'' Keira giggled and looked around the room. Knuckles noted how quick she gave an answer.

''Keira?'' Kiera looked gave her dad a cute smile. Knuckles wasn't buying any of that. ''If you don't tell me, I'm not buying you any ice cream.''

''But daddy-''

''Homework or not?''

She nodded, putting her head down.

Knuckles rummaged through her bookbag. ''What's all this you got in this thing!?'' He turned to her playfully. ''It's like a zoo in here!'' She laughed at the red echidna.

''No it's not.'' She shook her head, vigously. ''I like messy stuff.''

Knuckles pulled her close to him. ''Just like your mother right after I get done cleaning the room, the next hour it's back dirty again because your mother can't find any favorite outfits.'' He didn't understand girls or women, but holding the special five-year-old giggling girl in his arms, made him proud. He always pondered what he would do once she turn that age to... Don't think about it-

''Yo Knuckles!'' Sonic shouted as he entered the small bakery. Keira immedaitely greeted the blue headgehog, hugging his leg. ''You came back for me!'' Her eyes were sparkling. Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously before picking up the small girl. ''Why would I ever leave you?'' He smiled at her.

She giggled, cutely as Sonic sat her back down next to Knuckles. Sonic grabbed a chair for him and Tails to sit across from them. ''Where's Rouge?''

''Work with Shadow.''

''So, you're stuck babysitting?'' Sonic wanted to laugh. Knuckles was as tough as a rock. After Kiera was born he became a big softy, but everyone knew that anger was still there. Sonic was the only one that could get to it though and this made him smirk.

''What's that suppose to mean?'' Knuckles narrowed his eyes.

Sonic looked at his hands. ''Never knew you became such a woman, Knuckles,'' He looked back at the read echidna. ''Or should I say, Knuckalina?''

Knuckles reached over the table, but Sonic quickly dodged out the way. ''I'm going to kill you, Blue hedgehog!''

* * *

><p>Tails stood at the counter, comtemplating what he was going to order. In truth, he didn't want to order anything even though a lot of stuff looked good. What brought his eyes over was a gorgeous brown rabbit with chocolate eyes. She was wearing a red apron that said 'Creamer Baker'. Her long floppy ears was placed in a ponytail. Tails glanced at her every now and then while still staring at the menu.<p>

''Have you found anything you liked?'' She asked politely. Tails exploded in joy at hearing her voice for the first time. He blushed. ''I'm still looking?''

''You like what you see?'' She winked at him before coming from behind the counter and joining his side. She looked over all the available items until her eyes opened in realization. ''Why don't you try the cheese cake puffs?''

''Are they good?''

''If they weren't I wouldn't had mentioned them.'' She gave him a sideways glanced. ''Maybe you should give them a try. You know what they say 'Try new things'?'' Tails watched her go behind the counter. ''Or you could try the pecon chocolate ice cream. Something else that's amazing here.''

''I bet a lot of things are amazing here.'' Tails commented, which the girl gave a nod. ''Say,'' Tails begin. ''If I try both, can I have yor name?''

The brown rabbit looked up at him with her large brown eyes. ''Are you hitting on me?''

Tails perked his ears. ''You're being incredibly cute right now.'' He leaned onto the counter. ''The name's Miles Prower.'' The girl gave him a sweet smile and leaned in close to him.

''The name's Cream.'' She replied seductively. Tails nodded and leaned in even closer. ''How about we go out sometime?''

''I don't date customers.'' She leaned away from him, smiling. Tails was left dumbfounded, but quickly replaced the feeling with a genuine smile. ''Touche.''

A female pink hedgehog walked from the back room, carrying out boxes. ''Cream, I'm going to set these out here. Ask Micheal to take them out once we close the shop.'' She said, tiredly. Cream gave her a nod. ''Of course, Amy.''

Tails glanced back at Sonic and Knuckles who were laughing it off and arguing playfully. He turned back to the two girls. Amy replaced Cream's place at the counter. ''You ordered anything yet?''

''Umm..'' Tails looked around for the brown rabbit. Amy noticed this and smile came to her face. ''She's in the back room. She deserves a lunch break.'' She told him. Tails nodded. ''Can I have the pecon ice cream and the cheese cake puffs?''

''To a group or yourself?''

Tails blushed from embarrassment. ''For the group.'' He pointed at the table. Amy looked behind him and saw a handsome blue hedgehog. They locked eyes for a moment before the moment was ruined when he looked away. Amy turned back to Tails. ''That's some group you have there.'' She commented.

Tails rubbed his head. ''You have no idea.'' Amy flashed him a smile and placed his order on the counter. ''You're meal should be coming up soon.'' She replied before going into the back room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Job Interviews**_

Amy Rose and Cream walked out the bakery. They were finally glad that work was over with and they could go home without any worries or having to deal with rude customers. Cream was eating ice cream that she took with her with her apron hung around her arm. ''Are you going to open tomorrow?'' Cream asked.

''Why you asked?''

Cream gave her a lopsided grin. ''I promised my fourth grade teacher I'd be there to direct a play for her.''

''A play?''

''Yeah,'' Cream nodded. ''The Macbeth. The children are wonderful actors.''

Amy turned to Cream, smiling. ''Are you doing volunteer work?''

Cream nodded, eagerly. ''Working with the kids is a blessing!'' Cream loved talking about the elementary school, especially the fourth graders. Her fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Bently was the best teacher any kid could ask for. She was eager to help out the old fox with the new play. ''And this one child. I think his name is, George? He's so sweet.''

''Sounds fun, Cream.'' Amy answered, trying much courage to be happy for her friend. Amy had her mind running around a lot of things. She needed more money to pay the debts for her house, she needed money to get her older brother out of jail, she needed money to support her sister and her sister's kids, she needed money just to support herself! She barely was making enough money for the bakery. They planned on donating each penny to the local hospital so patients could get better. Amy was doing a lot, but where was her needs being fulfilled? Financial Needs?

''Amy?'' Cream put a hand on her shoulder. ''Do you need to talk?''

Amy didn't let it bother her. She shook her head and they continued to walk home.

* * *

><p>Tails slowly mixed his coffee before he decided to close his ears in order to get the screaming sound that Sonic had just made. The blue blur was cleaned up and downstairs, holding a paper to Tails's face. ''What is this!?'' He shouted, angrily.<p>

Tails lightly pushed the paper away. ''A piece of paper.''

''Why does it say, 'Sonic needs a new sidekick'?'' He tapped his foot impatiently. ''Sonic doesn't need a new sidekick! Sonic has everything he needs!''

''Sonic, you need a new sidekick.'' Tails answered before drinking the coffee.

''I said Sonic doesn't!'' Sonic narrowed his eyes. ''Are you serious about paying them five thousand dollars every two weeks?''

Tails shrugged.

''Where do we got that kind of money!?'' Sonic was beyond mad. He couldn't believe his best friend, his brother figure, would do something so betrayal! As he said before, Sonic doesn't need a new sidekick. Wasn't Tails enough?

''Buddy, are you tired of being my sidekick?'' Sonic asked, his voice level normal.

''It's not that.'' Tails assured. ''I'm busy making weapons that could protect you and this city. There are more animals that could help you, maybe some even better than me.''

''No one's better than you buddy!'' Sonic winked and gave him a thumbs up.

''So, that means you're down with it?''

''What are the rules?''

''Rules?'' Tails asked, confused. ''Why would there be rules?''

Sonic let the paper fall to the floor, looking at Tails with huge eyes. ''How could you forget the rules?'' He asked, his voice a whisper.

''Sonic?''

Sonic shook his head and turned away. ''I can't believe you.''

''It's not that-''

''Don't tell me it's not serious! It's VERY serious! Sonic needs a sidekick who follows things correctly without another word!''

Tails rolled his eyes. ''Sonic we go to Maine street in two hours, just be ready.'' He went into the living room.

For the two hours, Sonic relaxed on top of the roof to get a quick nap. After he got up, he took a shower and combed his quills. Tails was ready, fixing up the X-Tornado and waiting for the blue hedgehog to come out.

They were gone.

* * *

><p>The building was tall, reaching into the sky with the clouds. Busy animals walking in and out every second. Amy was kinda scared to go in, afraid she'd get lost. She had to do this. She had to be brave enough to walk in and get that job. She had to have that five thousand dollars. Her eyes became money hungry. Five thousand dollars? Who needs that bakery, when I'd have all the money I need! She couldn't contain her happiness. She felt free like a leaf being blown by the wind. Amy thought about all the bills she could pay off, the house rent, phone bills, gas bills, ect. She'd be debt free and don't have to worry about that landlord's angry remarks.<p>

''I'd be rich.'' She looked at the AD again, making sure she was at the right place. She wore a knee length dress that showed a bit a cleavage. Her face was flawless. She decided to go out the house without make-up on and her long pink hair was hanging in a ponytail. ''This is it.'' She walked through the door.

After getting help from a few animals, she found herself on the ninth floor, in a room with hundreds of other people. She suddenly felt her skin crawling with nervousness, but nonetheless she sat down next to two other components. How many animals want to be a sidekick? She rolled her eyes.

''You're here for Sonic the Hedgehog also?'' Amy heard of him before. She was huge fan growing up and always thought she'd be with him one day even though she never met him. She smiled at the Ladybug woman. ''Yeah. I'm here for the position.''

The ladybug laughed. ''We all are!''

Amy turned her head away from the bug, feeling slightly disgusted. She looked around the room and caught sight of others rehearsing their performance. A young duck walked out the room, saddened. Amy could tell right away that he didn't get the job.

''Alright,'' A yellow two-tailed fox walked out the room. His eyes scanned the room and opened in realization once he saw the pink beauty from the bakery shop. He immediately adverted his direction the other way. ''Charmer!'' He called. A baffled looking mongoose stood up and walked through the double doors.

''This is going to be long,'' She muttered, straightening out her dress.

After about three hours, everyone was done. Amy Rose was still there, sleeping softly. She dreamed of richness, of warmth and love. A smile was formed on her face. She dreamed in color, of life and of peace. She dreamed that her brother was never an outlaw or that her sister had enough money to take in two kids. She dreamed her parents never got into that car crash that they would've died in many years ago. She dream of no foster home and mean kids. This dream was happy until-

''Wake up!'' Tails shook the pink girl vigorously. ''Don't sleep on the job!'' He narrowed his eyes at her before helping her up. Amy stared at the yellow fox before nodded her head, seriously and following him into the room.

* * *

><p>''Question five,'' Sonic began. ''What would you do if I was in some sort of danger?'' Amy stared into his emerald eyes. She remembered meeting him in the bakery, but that was only for a split second. She was now in a room with him and taking in his handsome features to a T. He looked at her, confused. ''Something wrong?''<p>

She broke out her trance and smiled. ''I'm fine.'' She breathed for a second. ''Hmm...well, if that was ever possible.'' She paused, thinking for a second. ''You're Sonic the Hedgehog. Whenever have you been in danger before?'' She laughed at her own joke. ''But seriously, if you were hurt than I would have to do something about it. I would fight until you're ready.''

Sonic gave her a nod before reading the next question. ''Question six,'' He called out. ''Do you promise commit to the hero of Mobius forever and always?''

Amy nodded. ''As long as he does the same for me.''

Sonic looked at her for a second. Something seemed to bother him. This pink beauty didn't look like she would fight at all. She looked like she was lady and waiting for her prince charming to rescue her. This bothered him greatly. He was hoping for a male with all the right answers, but instead he got something wrong.

''Sonic?'' Tails stared at him. ''You okay?''

''I'm,'' He sighed, deeply. ''What skills do you have?'' He turned back to Amy. Her jade eyes captivated him like a beautiful sparkly waterfall. She gave him a small seductive smile with her pink plump lips. ''I can do a lot of things,'' She crossed her legs elegantly.

Tails sweatdropped. ''We mean fighting skills.'' He smiled sheepishly. Amy would had plunked the yellow fox to a plump if he wasn't Sonic's little brother. She had to get this blue hedgehog's attention, and especially that money.

''I'm known for my strength,'' She got up from her seat and proved it by summoning a red and yellow piko hammer. Sonic jumped back in his seat as his eyes widened. ''Where the hell did that thing come from!?'' Amy giggled at his actions and summoned it away. ''You'd never know.'' She shrugged.

''Anything else?''

Amy slammed both of her hands on the desk, causing Sonic to stare at her jade eyes. Somehow they changed in a twinkling light. She was more determine and he could feel that spark. She leaned in closer to him. ''I need that job.'' She whispered in his ear before taking a few steps back. ''I'm also good a acrobatic skills, learning history and reading ancient cravings.'' She smiled. ''You might find me useful.''

Tails thought about it for a second before remembering a certain brown rabbit with floppy long ears. A goofy smile appeared on his face as he was about to shake's Amy's hand. Sonic slapped it away. ''Not so fast!''

''That's a shocker.'' Amy smirked.

''How bad do you want this job?''

''How bad do you want to stay alive?''


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Dinner**_

Amy quickly jumped from a large rock to the other before the object could smash her. She landed skillfully on her hands instead of her face. Amy turned her head to look at Sonic, who was spinning in the air and crashed into the robot's head, making it stumble backwards. The large doctor saw the pink hedgehog, and took a quick interest in her. ''Who's your new girlfriend, blue loser?'' He mocked. Amy summoned a large hammer and ran straight for the doctor, but at the right moment he flew up into the air with his egg mobile. ''To late, pink beauty.'' She was a beauty indeed, he could see. The doctor wondered however Sonic found her.

''You're lucky I didn't pound you!'' She called up to him. ''You'd be dead meat!'' Amy let out a shriek once she found Sonic carrying her bridal style. He ran at full speed, making her cover her face in his fur. ''Why do you have to move so fast!?'' She screamed. Sonic gave a light laugh. ''This is not even my fastest speed!'' Amy eyes widened. She didn't want to be in the middle of that. ''Where are you taking me!?''

''To safety!'' Sonic replied. ''You can't always trust the doctor. Who knows what perverted thoughts he'd be thinking!'' Amy stayed quiet, while looking behind her. Everything that passed her, came as a blur and she squinted her eyes to get a better look to no avail. Sonic abruptly stopped and sat Amy down gently.

''Sonic?'' She questioned before seeing Eggman, hovering over him with his large samurai robot. Sonic got ready to attack, but Amy held him back. ''We need to think of a plan.'' She whispered to him. Sonic didn't have time to think of plans; he just acted. It was what he always done. ''Amy-''

''Sonic, it's dangerous to try and attack.'' She rubbed her chin before looking at the large robot. She took out a charm from her pocket and put it in Sonic's hand. ''Use this. It's will protect you.''

''What is it?''

''Lets just say...'' She smiled. ''It's good luck.''

After the battle Tails flew the three of them back to his and Sonic's place. Amy was on the phone with Cream, telling her everything about it. She didn't think she'd get the job at first, but Sonic mentioned how he liked her confidence. Working with the blue hedgehog was quite a mission. He complained about everything when things went wrong. He always tried to protect her, when she was completely capable of looking after herself. And the most pet peeve she has about him was that he was incredibly hesitant on some situations. She couldn't stand why he always been a pessimistic and it made her feel useless at times. It's only been a week since she's been working for him and he's already acting like an overprotective boyfriend!

Boyfriend? Did she see him as that way? No... He was just a friend. Maybe. They got along really well when out battling, but once they come home they'd be arguing as if they were a married couple. Afterwards, Amy doesn't even know what to do. He's mad at her, she's mad at him. The silence is uncomfortable for the both of them. After a few minutes they change the subject and think of something different.

Although he wasn't a bad guy. Amy couldn't deny that he was indeed attractive with his cunning ways. The way his green eyes sparkled when he was happy. She couldn't resist him at all. She always tried to impress him with everything he does. Sonic tells her how much he appreciates her help and she'll be blushing all the way home.

After she got off the phone, she headed inside the nice sized house. Tails instantly went into the garage while Sonic went inside. ''Amy!'' He called.

''Yeah?'' Amy set down her things and joined him into the kitchen. ''What you need?''

''Can you make some dinner?'' He asked, politely.

Amy rolled her eyes. ''I'm your partner, not your maid.'' She commented. Sonic gave her a glare. ''We can't cook.''

''Sounds like a personal problem.'' She gave him a small seductive smile. She loved getting on his nerves. Amy wanted him to crack and she wanted him to rough her up. She needed to see the blue hedgehog's angry side. Sonic stared at her before he began walking closer to her. Her eyes jumped in surprise, but she backed up until her back it a wall. ''Get away from me.''

''I'm not leaving from this spot until you agree to cook.'' His eyes half-lidded and he stood there in a cool way, giving her that smile she craved seeing everyday. ''I have no plans.''

''I have no reason to stay here.'' She looked the other way. ''I could scream rape.''

Sonic laughed. ''I know you Amy Rose.'' He pointed at her. His eyes were focused on her covered breast, but soon went up to her pretty jade eyes. She was a beauty indeed, and he loved every part of her body. ''You want me to touch you.'' He leaned into her ear. She laughed. She knew he was teasing her, but it felt so real. He could read her like a book and it's only been a week. It's been a game of flirting cats and dogs ever since he hired her for the job. As long as she got the money, she didn't really care.

''Why do you want me to cook so badly?''

''I love your cooking!'' Sonic exclaimed. Amy gave him a confused look. ''You do?''

He nodded. ''Of course. Who doesn't? It's the reason why Creamer Bakery is so popular in Mobius.'' He smiled. Amy decided to have a little fun. She leaned closer to him, putting both of her arms around his neck and gently kissed his nose. ''I'm your chef.'' She simply said. Sonic blushed a faint pink and let her cook.

Sonic watched her work her stuff for a bit. Amy got out some ingredients from the refrigerator and cut up some carrots. Amy went into the cabinets and looked at some products. She glanced at Sonic for guidance but soon a smirk took on her face. ''Anything wrong?'' She bit her bottom lip, in a playful pouting way. She saw Sonic stare at her for some time, not answering her. She loved when she made him this way, and it's only been a week, she continued to remind herself.

Sonic shook his head. ''Hungry is all.'' He patted his stomach, making Amy giggle. ''What are you fixing anyways?'' Amy turned to him with a sly smile before turning back to the food and ignoring his question. She wanted it to be a surprise, but everyone knew how much Sonic was impatient. Before Amy could give him another glance he was already out the door and back inside. He repeated this process over and over again making Amy confused.

Tails walked into the kitchen after feeling Sonic blow wind into his face. He closed his eyes from the sudden contact. ''Sorry Buddy!'' Sonic called as he raced back outside. Tails saw Amy preparing dinner. He watched her work diligently, while he sat on one of the stools. ''What are you fixing?''

Amy didn't notice the fox at first. His voice made her startled at first. She dropped the knife and got the fox a drink of water. ''I'm fixing you you're favorite and I'm fixing Sonic his chili-dogs.'' She smiled. She remembered meeting the fox at the bakery for the first time. They became fast friends because they agreed on a lot of things especially when it's an argument with Sonic. She also understood his crush on her best friend, Cream.

''Are you fixing me a Sub sandwich?'' He wiggled his eyes at her and licked his lips. She winked at him. ''Only my way.'' Everyone in Mobius knew how much of an amazing cook and baker Amy Rose was. Her shop Creamer Baker was one of the most outstanding places to visit especially with Cream's designing talent and Amy's cooking talent.

''Did you hear about the nine month old who was killed?'' Tails suddenly asked, taking a sip of his water. Amy turned to him with her eyes widened. ''What?''

''Yeah.'' He nodded. ''It was some crazy donkey that went on a rampage-;;

''Was he caught?''

''Of course.'' Tails said.

''A nine month old baby...'' Amy shook her head. ''What is with the world?''

Tails waved her off. ''Everyone dies, Amy-''

''A nine month old!?'' She quickly turned to Tails and put her hands on her hips. ''That baby hadn't even lived half its life!''

Tails closed his mouth and took another sip of his water, while watching Amy furiously stab at the uncooked chili. He decided to leave her alone and grabbed a book that caught his attention. ''Of Passion and Desires?'' He read aloud. Amy turned to him with a giggle. ''I'm not finished with that yet.''

''What's it about?'' He asked.

''Romance.'' She shrugged. ''Simple romance.''

''Think I can win Cream with this?'' He asked, excitedly. Amy gave him a soft smile. ''She's the one who gave me the book.'' Tails ears drooped as he looked at the silky cover again. ''Does she ever talk about me?''

Amy eyes didn't leave the chili she was preparing, but a small smile crept on her face. She thought about the Cream rabbit everyday with her beautiful, slim body and her chocolate brown eyes. Cream was like Amy's little sister. ''Tails,'' Amy shook her head. ''Can't break the girl code.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Night Out**

''...Sometimes I can't stand that hedgehog! He have the nerve to think he's my boss, but really he isn't! If it weren't for me he would've been dead by now! Who do he think he is? Can't he just once appreciate my effort instead of pointing out every single flaw!?'' Cream listened intently at Amy's raging thoughts. Every clang and bang that was heard, Cream winced. Whatever Sonic did to make her this upset, he should apologize! ''I just want him for once...'' Amy breathed and closed her eyes for a minute. Cream grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it, afraid at what will happen next. Once Amy opened her eyes, no words came out. Instead she got to baking what she does best.

''Are you alright now, Amy?'' Cream asked. Amy turned to face her, smiling. ''I'm fine Cream. Thank you for listening.''

''That's what friends are for.'' Cream shrugged and pulled out some milk from the re-fridge. ''So, what are we baking for tomorrow?''

''Umm,'' Amy thought. ''Those strawberry danish cookies were on a roll some days ago. Unfortunately, I ran out some of the ingredients.''

''That sucks.'' Cream said, distractedly. She was looking for some flour and sugar, but Amy's apartment was so cramp that everything seemed out of place. ''I wonder what you are going to do about it.''

''I already picked up half the things we need.'' Amy replied. ''I have strawberries, whip-cream, the cookie dough,'' She thought for a second. ''What else am I missing?'' Cream was satisfied once she found the sugar, but frowned once she noticed there was no flour. ''Amy,'' She called. ''You don't have any flour!''

Amy shook her head. ''I need to start making a list.''

''Seems like Sonic is getting under your skin.'' Cream commented.

''He's giving me migraines.'' Amy huffed and walked into her bedroom. Cream stayed back silently and laughed. The phone began ringing and Cream pondered whether or not to answer it. ''Hello?'' She called to the other line.

''Amy?'' The voice was deep. ''Is this Amy Rose?''

''It's...Cream. Do you want me to forward a message umm-''

''Sonic.''

''Yeah,'' Cream nodded. ''I heard much about you.'' Amy appeared out of the room with her blue top- unbuttoned gown. She stared at Cream, confused. ''Who's that?''

Cream's eyes lit up once she saw Amy. ''She's right here. Hold on.'' She extended the phone for the pink hedgehog to answer. ''Who is it?'' Amy mouthed.

''Your one and only.'' Cream teased.

Amy rolled her eyes and took the phone. ''Hello?''

''Amy?''

''Who is?'' She answered, annoyed.

''Nice to hear your voice too.'' Sonic said sarcastically.

''What do you want?''

''Tomorrow in the evening you need to come over tonight. It's not Eggman, but I have a feelin' that something about to happen. And not the good kind.''

''I only fight when I see trouble. I don't hang around my employers.'' Amy stared at Cream and gave her a soft smile. ''Plus, I'm going to be busy tomorrow.''

''Doing what?'' Sonic didn't give her time to answer. ''That's right. Nothing.''

''I ought to-''

''Just be there.'' Sonic said, firmly. ''Tails built this new gear we can try out. Something used for riding much faster. Not that I need it anyway.'' Amy listened to his words, but she never minded them. She rolled her eyes every now and then when the blue hedgehog would say something to her. ''Sounds good.'' She mumbled. He continued to talk about nothing and she was ready to hang up on him. ''You're going to be there, right?''

''I told you I-''

''Be there or be fired.'' He let the threat linger in the air for a while. ''See you there.'' He hung up before Amy had any time to protest.

Cream winced once again hearing the cursing and swearing in Amy's voice. She clang and banged everything in the house and stomped off into her room, slamming the door. Cream breathed deeply before a few minutes went pass and Amy was dressed out of her pajamas. She was wearing short kinky black dress with stockings and small heeled boots.

''We're going out.''

''Where?''

''Anywhere!'' Amy heaved. ''I just need a drink!''

* * *

><p>And it was true that they went out. They went to a small club on High-Drove and had a good time. The music was pumping and it was filled with many kinds. Some with lovers, many alone. Cream stayed close to Amy. She wasn't use to large crowds and was often paranoid when she caught guys looking at her. Amy took a another swing of her sixth drink. Cream wondered if she was drunk or still sane.<p>

''Amy?''

''Cream.'' Amy had a hint of slurring in her voice, but not enough to prove that she was drunk. ''Keep them coming!'' She yelled to the bartender. A green bear appeared. ''Here you go, my lady.'' Amy took another shot and spat it out in distaste. ''What the fuck is this!? I didn't order this!''

The bear motioned to the sly grey enchida at the other end of the bar. ''In all respect my lady.'' He told her. Amy looked away in disgust at the flirting enchida. ''I'm done for now.'' She stood up and held Cream against her. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm claustrophobic.'' Cream told her. ''Can't we just go back to your place, maybe rent a movie?''

''I'm telling you,'' Amy shook her head. They were now on the sidelines of the dancing disco. They found a table seated for two and began rambling. ''Sonic is pissing me off!'' Cream rolled her eyes. The whole night has been about Sonic!

''Amy,'' Cream cut her off. ''Let the guy live his life and you live yours.''

''I'm tired of him!'' Amy hit her head on the table. ''I like him a lot, but I can't stand him! He thinks he can just tell me anything! He thinks he's the boss of everyone! And not to mention, how cocky he is!'' She looked up at Cream. ''You have no idea!''

Cream looked around at the dancing figures, uncomfortably and breathed deeply. She loved Amy very much as her very own sister she wished she had. After a few minutes, she grabbed Amy's hands and pulled her away from the table. ''Lets dance.''

''I thought you were claustrophobic?'' Amy sniffled.

Cream ignored the question and instead led her to the dancing figures. At first, it was hard getting to the beat for Cream since she wasn't the dancing type, but all the hours they were there she felt like she really gotten to know the place. For half the night, Cream stood by Amy, but once some hours passed Cream was alone on the dance floor. She was confused, but her mind was fuzzy from all the drinks she had.

Cream laughed once she saw Amy with the guy who complimented a drink to her. Was she flirting or arguing? Whatever it was, Cream had fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The miracle by a little girl.**

Kiera was at it again.

The five year old girl refused to accept that it was her bedtime and school was tomorrow. Rouge cursed that she was born with wings because now she was chasing the flying girl around the living room. Knuckles was doing his job, guarding the master emerald and Rouge was left to tend to the troubled child they called a daughter. ''Kiera!'' She shouted, exhausted. ''Pleaaaaaase.'' She had Rouge begging her to stop. Kiera, though, was having so much fun.

''But I'm not sleepy!'' She complained to her mother.

''You have school in the morning.''

''But I don't wanna go to school.''

Rouge narrowed her eyes. ''It's not what you want.'' The little girl huffed and turned away, flying off. Before she could flutter her wings, Rouge grabbed her and pulled Kiera to her chest. ''Where do you think you're going?'' Rouge smirked at the angry red child.

_The Next day..._

''Well, that's the last of it.'' Amy threw the last machinery to the rest of the pile that was created. After a victory fight against Eggman, the two heroes were left cleaning up after the fat doctor. Sonic sped a circle around the trash while Amy watched, her mind going dizzy. ''I would never understand how you could stand that!'' She yelled after him.

''Of course, you won't!'' He yelled back at her. The trash, feeling the aura around it, lifted itself up and flew off. Amy stood next to Sonic. ''Where'd it go?'' She asked. Sonic shrugged. ''I don't know.''

The silence on the way back home was torture. At least, to Amy. She saw in the corner of her eyes how Sonic kept his eyes transfixed in front of them. He made no sudden movement to stare at her back and she didn't know why this angered her. Amy kept her hammer in her hand, dragging it alongside her. Sonic ears perked at the sund and he swiveled his head to graze at the pink girl. Amy didn't know because she had her head down. Her pink hair hiding half of her face. A lopsided grin appeared on his face as he thought how cute she looked.

''What took you guys so long?'' Tails and Cream said in union and blushed.

Sonic walked past them to grab a drink from the refrigerate. Amy smiled at them. ''Cleaning up.'' She simply answered. Cream followed after her into the kitchen. It was Amy's usual routine to fight with Sonic, have an argument with Sonic, clean up after Eggman after the battle, go back to Sonic and Tail's house, cook dinner, have another argument with Sonic, have a small moment with Sonic that would always end up interrupted, go home, and start the day over again. She didn't mind. At least, for now.

Cream helped her cook without even asking. The two best friends whipped up a small meal of mash potatoes and steak. The boys in the next room, mouths began watering and they rushed to the kitchen (Sonic being first) to see what's happening. Cream laughed at the greediness both boys held in their eyes.

''Dinner done yet?''

The door bell rung.

''Someone going to answer the door?'' Amy asked, her eyes glancing at Sonic through the corners. Sonic smirked and turned to Tails. ''Buddy?''

''I answered the door last time!'' Tails complained.

''Who said you can't do it again?'' Sonic shrugged.

''Can you do anything around here, Sonic?''

''Well, I can-''

''Does it really matter?'' Cream interrupted the small argument. ''Just answer the door. It's not going to kill you.'' Amy laughed along. Sighing in defeat, Tails answered the door.

''Knuckles?...'' Knuckles was carrying the sleeping five-year old girl in his arms. ''Kiera?''

''Can you babysit? I'm taking the wifey out.'' Knuckles said, coolly. Tails ears perked and he stood there confused. Knuckles reached out for Tails to hold Kiera. ''I'll pick her up tomorrow. Make sure you take her to school too. She has ballet class afterwards and would be out by seven p.m. Don't forget to pick her up.'' He left with a wave goodbye.

The gang was confused at seeing the sleeping girl in Tail's arms. He shrugged, kissing her forehead. After all, Kiera was family and Tails and Sonic were her uncles in a way. Sonic whispered in a cheering way, taking the small girl from Tails. ''This my girl!" He cooed to the two girls. Amy stifled a giggle while Cream laughed, quietly.

''Who dropped her off, Tails?'' Amy asked.

''Knuckles.'' Tails replied. ''He's taking Rouge or a night out.''

''Well, we know how's that going to end.'' Sonic laughed. The pictures flashed in his mind and it almost made he drop Kiera. ''Eww.'' He stuck out his tongue.

Amy laughed. ''Sonic,'' She mocked. ''I didn't know you were such a...kinky, guy.'' Sonic face flushed a pink color.

''Kid in the house!'' He said, trying to rid his embarrassment. Cream carried plates to the table, she looked up at Sonic. ''Wake the kid up. I bet she's hungry.''

Dinner would had been perfect if Sonic and Amy kept their mouths shut. They argued about practically everything! At first it was criminal rate, relationships, family, and a new show they both apparently liked. Tails and Cream made small talk to themselves while Amy and Sonic yelled at one another across the table. Kiera stared at the two, amazed. She imagined them being a couple, married, with children, in love. The widest grin came on her face as she laughed.

''What's so funny?'' Sonic turned to the small girl.

''Nothing.'' She answered, cutely.

After dinner, they watched whatever movie Kiera wanted to watch. Amy was going to leave early, but decided against it because of Kiera's begging. So, Amy and Cream stayed awhile longer watching_ Bambi_. After the movie, Kiera came up with a plan. She most importantly wanted to see Sonic and Amy kissed. She saw her parents do it all the time.

Amy was getting ready to go. Cream was already outside, waiting for her. Kiera climbed down from the window and saw Sonic and Amy talking with Amy's hand on the doorknob. ''Amy!'' Kiera called. ''Wait!''

Amy smiled. ''Yeah, Kiera?''

Kiera fluttered her eyelashes in a innocent manner. ''Aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend before you leave?''

''What boyfriend?''

''Sonic!'' Kiera said louder than intended. With this being said, Sonic jumped back quickly, stuttering. ''She's not my girlfriend!''

''What he said.'' Amy voice was quieter.

''But it's what couples do!'' Kiera reasoned.

Amy wanted to laugh. ''We're not a couple.'' She replied in a monotone pitch. She stared daggers at Sonic. ''And, never will be.''

''Ditto.'' He repeated her actions.

Kiera stared at the two before huffing loudly. ''I see what's going on!?'' Both hedgehogs turned to her in a confused manner. ''You both are afraid!'' She turned to Amy. ''You're afraid you're not a good kisser! You're SO in love with him that you're afraid he'll leave you! Have you ever had a boyfriend before?'' Amy stared, intrigued at what Kiera said. Kiera turned to Sonic. ''And you're thinking how can this hot chick ever like me!'' Sonic's jaw dropped.

''T-that is not true.'' He shook his head. ''I don't think about Amy at all!''

''What's that suppose to mean?'' Amy said the wrong thing. She definitely wanted to agree with the blue hedgehog, but something he said just set her off. ''What, you're too busy thinking about yourself?''

Sonic blushed. ''I didn't mean that.''

''Right.'' Amy turned away. To her surprise, Sonic grabbed her wrist. ''C'mon Amy. I'm sorry.''

Kiera watched everything in foreplay. She wanted to get the riled up, and she waited patiently for that kiss to happen. Had they forgotten that she was the daughter of the most flirtiest woman on mobius?

''...I did not say that!'' Sonic shook his head.

''You were implying it!'' Amy had her arms crossed in a displeasing manner.

''Why do you always do this to me?!"

''What am I doing?''

''You know exactly what you're doing!''

''I do not!" Amy laughed in a dark manner. ''Man up, Hedgehog. Man up!'' In one movement, he had her pinned against the door, growling. For minutes they were just staring each other down. Amy stared up at him since he was taller, but she did not succumb to his rapid behavior. Secretly, she was enjoying him. ''You wanna say that again?''

''Say, what?'' She replied, innocently. Kiera was standing right there, watching every unfold. Sonic made no sudden movement, only staring at Amy. Amy reciprocated his actions. They leaned in, unknowingly. Kiera was so close to seeing everything until...

''Amy!"

Sonic jumped back at hearing the cream rabbit call her friend. Kiera was sure that she wasn't the only one who cursed the rabbit.

Amy looked into the eyes of the handsome blue wonder. ''Umm...I'll see you tomorrow, I guess.'' Kiera didn't bother stopping the pink beauty this time.

**So close**..._so close._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while! I just hope to make up to all the loyal followers! Enjoy this bittersweet chapter!**

**Gracefulness**

**Chapter 6: Seductress**

* * *

><p>Sonic enjoyed his time alone. No Eggman, no friends, no nothing. Just him. Alone. As he leaned against a tree, his hands behind his back, he stared at the sky. The once blue sky now turning those golden colors of orange and pink mixed together. He was content where he was, quietly humming to himself. A though came to his mind as he thought about the girl who proved to be a challenge for him. Amy Rose was gorgeous as she was sneaky. It was like she was working on both sides evil and good.<p>

Why was he thinking of her?

Besides her attractive looks and stunning moves, she was annoying to him. She constantly bickered and she had an attitude. Whenever Sonic shared his opinion with her, he'd received the end of her hammer. A hard thud, too.

She was a brat.

Sometimes crying over things that didn't matter. She wanted romance, love, and commitment. Sonic wasn't into that kind of stuff. Sure, he hung out with her every now and then. Last week they agreed to go on a movie together. Sonic, surprisingly, enjoyed himself with the pink wonder. She sure was something else when she wasn't working. He also made it his right to always visit the small bakery she refused to give up.

She was his.

Although she didn't know it yet, he already deemed her his. The first day she came into the office, sexy attire, not trying to hard to get the job and an attitude that was completely a turn on. ''How bad do you want to stay alive?'' She had asked him the first day he truly met her. Why did she get the job? Tails pulled him to the side and made all the assumptions of how amazing she was for it. Sonic, of course, agreed to this, only focusing on her beauty.

So, he said yes.

No, they weren't dating. No, they didn't talk love. Yes, they flirted. Yes, he was hers. Yes, she was his. ''Amy.'' The name slid off his tongue so easily, so gracefully.

''Sonic?''

Did he hear something? Sonic quickly jumped to his feet once his name was called. He looked around his surroundings and his eyes landed on the pink girl. She was sporting some short demin jeans and white tank top with a summer hat on. A lollipop was in her mout and indeed, she was sexy. To keep up his facade, Sonic rolled his eyes and made his way to greet her. ''Shouldn't you be home?''

''Isn't this the land of freedom?'' She pulled the lollipop out her mouth and smirked at him. ''What are you doing here anyway?''

''My business.'' He said, playfully.

''Well, I just got off work from the bakery. Business going well there!'' She thought for a second, taking off her summer hat. ''Did see you today?''

Sonic laughed, ''Sorry to disappoint you, babe.'' He wanted to pull her closer to him, feel her lips against his, but as much as he wanted this to happen. He stayed put, only a ghost of a smile appeared. ''I've been busy.'' His voice was husky and deep whenever he talked to her.

''Oh, okay.'' As she walked past him without uttering another word, Sonic began following her subconsciously. He didn't know why he wanted her company badly, but he just did. She noticed the blue hedgehog behind her and stopped abruptly in her tracks. ''Why are you following me?''

''What?'' Sonic looked up into the green jade eyes of his match-maker.

''You're following me.'' She shook her head. ''Stalking now, Sonic? I thought you were muchhhhhhhhh better than this!'' She bursted out laughing. Sonic stared at her for a second, admiring her every feature. He couldn't contain himself as he launched himself at the pink girl and captured her lips in a rough, passionate kiss.

Amy didn't know what was coming next. Her mind was in fuzzy state when Sonic began kissing her. She couldn't deny that she didn't like it. It was amazing! She felt a wet substance come to her lips and she smiled as she parted them to let Sonic in. They were too busy in their task to know which one was moaning loudly. Slowly they pulled away, a seductive smile on the femme fatale. ''Couldn't resist me much longer?''

''Why do you have to ruin the perfect moment all the time?'' Sonic asked, annoyed even though he was obviously enticed by her.

Amy pretended to pout. ''I was hoping we'd continue this game of cat and dog much longer. Don't you?'' He eyes fluttered at him as her plump pink lips pursed in a cute way. She heard a deep rumble from Sonic. Did he just purr?

''You're something else-''

''Something special.'' She winked at him.

''Full of yourself.'' He rolled his eyes.

''And you're not?'' A flicker of gold was hinted in her eyes as she stared at him deviously. Sonic gulped as he stared at her. Getting lost in her was the only option on the table if he wasn't already doing it. ''What are you waiting for?''

Sonic blinked, confused. ''What do you mean?''

''Aren't you going to kiss me or stare at me like a fool?'' She held mirth in her eyes as she leaned closer for him to lean down. ''I'm waiting, blue.'' She whispered against his lips. Sonic could practically taste the cherry lollipop she had been sucking on. Without another thought, he pushed his lips on hers but only this time the kiss grew longer. Deeper.

''Why do you smell so good?'' He asked once they parted for breath. Amy only laughed as she let her hands wonder around his fur. They stared into each other eyes. Sonic knew what he was getting into, but how can he? What happened if they didn't make it? What happened if they did? He was so confused on his own feelings that he was surprised when Amy kissed him again. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Once she pulled away from him, ''Wanna get a hotel?''

''Someone's frisky.'' Sonic teased. Amy held amusement in her eyes as she blushed a deep red. ''Everyone needs love,'' was her comeback. ''Don't you agree, Sonic?'' Sonic only smiled at her. ''I don't disagree.''

''Good.''

''Good?''

''Yes.'' Amy giggled. ''You must always agree with me.''

Sonic found himself enjoying Amy's company as they walked the streets into the night. They walked into a small diner to get something cheap to eat. It wasn't like Amy was begging him to go take her somewhere fancy. She didn't care, she was dressed for the occasion. And she wondered how she got here with the blue leader in the first place? She couldn't stop staring at his body, his beautiful, handsome body she desperately wanted to hold,to hold her, to love her, to make love to her.

She saw hints of smiles playing on his face. She was foolish to think such dirty thoughts of the guy, but wouldn't it be great? Something to look forward to in the future. They had been hanging out a lot, even though they argued about practically everything. She couldn't deny how much she loved their bickerings. It was something she was used to. Part of the routine and maybe if she could seduce him, that could be part of the routine too.

Once they got done eating and Sonic didn't mind paying for the meal. They stopped outside the diner. ''Well?''

''What?'' Sonic turned to her.

''That hotel?'' Her eyes shown something he never seen before. Passion yet a fire that was blazing hot. ''Or...'' She paused. ''You aren't man enough?'' Amy let out a gasp as she was now being carried bridal style by the blue hero.

''Sonic the Hedgehog is a man.''

Amy giggled as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, ''Then show me how much of a man you are.'' She left a few kisses on his chest.

Sonic never ran faster than this moment in his life.


End file.
